


heaven & hellfire

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacles, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Yeosang was the most exquisite creature Seonghwa had ever laid eyes on, and he was hellbent on destroying him.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	heaven & hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm feral
> 
> here's 2k of demon seonghwa using shadow tentacles on angel yeosang
> 
> I wanted to participate in every day but brain said no, so I settled on one! this is for day three - fantasy! hope you enjoy!

“Yeosang,” Seonghwa murmured softly. “You’re always so exquisite.” His clawed fingers trailed down the length of the angel’s spine, the temptation to press hard enough to leave a mark high within him.

Yeosang, belly down on luxurious golden sheets, let his head sink into the pillow he was currently clinging to for dear life. Long blond strands clung heavily to the back of his neck, hair ruffled and out of place despite their time together just beginning. His clothing had already been removed and tossed aside, allowing Seonghwa to drink in the sight of his lithe frame uninhibited. Seonghwa allowed his imagination to run wild for a moment at sight of the glowing pink halo around Yeosang’s throat before he moved on, delving ever lower. Yeosang’s wings, two sets down the expanse of his spine, were what defined him the most. The main set, big and perfectly preened, were stretched out on either side of his body. The second, smaller set, could be found just above the curve of his ass; the tips of the feathers were dusted gold. They were proof of his selfless acts and devotion as an angel, made to grow and expand with every good deed he committed. 

Too bad sleeping with a demon wasn’t one of them. 

Yeosang didn’t answer but in truth, he didn’t need to. Seonghwa could see the redness of blush spreading down the sides of his neck, lips quirking into a tiny smirk. Only he was able to see the angel in this state and that inflated his ego far beyond its boundaries. 

Their meetings had begun close to two hundred years prior. Yeosang was a guardian angel, often entangled in the lives of humans who barely believed in him, while Seonghwa functioned as a dream-eater demon. Inevitably, their paths crossed, Seonghwa taking an instant liking to the young guardian angel with sparkles in his eyes and enough enthusiasm to become one of Cupid’s Amores. It had taken some time to gain his trust but through Seonghwa’s insistence that he fed on nightmares, not souls, Yeosang eventually began to trust him. He couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment their relationship went from acquaintances to friends to lovers but he certainly would never complain about it.

Yeosang was the most exquisite creature Seonghwa had ever laid eyes on, and he was hellbent on destroying him.

“Hmm, I want to try something new today, Yeosang. May I?” Seonghwa prompted gently.

“You know I trust you with anything,” Yeosang whispered back, voice muffled into the pillow. 

“You are the one thing I never wish to hurt, my dear,” the demon replied; the blush deepened in response and Seonghwa smiled. “I know you just positioned yourself for our usual, but I want you to sit up. Don’t turn around, just settle on your knees.”

Yeosang’s hesitation was clear but he still obeyed, pushing himself up and off of the pillow. He fluttered his wings, pulling them back to his body where they settled comfortably at his back.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa sat back on the sheets. His tail, long, muscled, and covered in thick fur, twitching behind his back. It would not be the instrument to Yeosang’s destruction—at least not that evening. Seonghwa had something else much, much more exciting planned. A plan that sprung into action the moment Yeosang’s wings finished folding against his back. The demon’s eyes began to glow, growing from a soft purple shimmer to high intensity. Around their bodies, the atmosphere changed. Bending and shifting, energy swirling together to compact into a manifested form. The shadows hissed as they finished their transformation, brushing and nuzzling along Seonghwa’s back as they answered the call of their master.

A tendril of shadow coiled loosely around his throat, the tip playing gently along his jawline. Seonghwa lifted a hand and ran his claws down the smooth surface. They were shapes of Seonghwa’s own creation, often used in combat but with the potential to be used for … an interesting array of other things. Tendrils, brambles, shadows, tentacles—they had many names, and Seonghwa had every intention of using them on the angel sitting primly before him.

Seonghwa gave no verbal warning. His tentacles, save for the one wrapped around his own throat, slithered across the expanse of space between them. It was short yet felt impossibly long before they reached Yeosang’s body. The angel squeaked as they slithered up and around his body, curling around his waist and tugging his ankles together. He flailed as he was tipped forwards, black shadows sliding around the base of his wings as they wrapped around his chest multiple times. His wrists were snatched and pulled together before being tugged over his head, rendering him completely helpless and at Seonghwa’s full mercy. Seonghwa watched with rapt interest as one of the tentacles slithered up Yeosang’s body and played along the edge of his halo, the angel squirming in the powerful shadows holding him. An angel’s halo was extremely sensitive so it was no surprise the demon loved toying with it.

Seonghwa smirked and crossed his arms, the shadows taking care in turning Yeosang to face him. They squirmed and writhed against his body in the most exquisite way, making his mouth water at the endless possibilities now presented before him. Despite the clear shock on Yeosang’s features, he could feel his excitement humming within. 

“If anything hurts, or you feel uncomfortable, or you wish for me to stop, I will be able to feel it through the shadows. I will stop immediately. Alright?” By extension, Seonghwa would be able to feel every shake, shiver, and bit of pleasure too.

“Y-yes,” Yeosang gasped.

“Good boy.”

Licking his lips, Seonghwa got to work. Seonghwa had a variety of abilities at his disposal, so even though the tendrils were made of shadow, they began to secrete a vague fluid-like substance. The tentacle at his own throat tightened as this happened, a sweet smelling nectar oozing down his neck and chest. Seonghwa wasn’t focused on this, however. His full attention was upon Yeosang as the nectar had an almost immediate effect. The angel’s back arched but the tentacles forced him to stay in place. It was a dangerous substance in the wrong hands, able to put an insomniac on their seventh cup of coffee to sleep instantly. But it also had another effect—waking the body up. In a sense, making the creature on the receiving end feel more alive, heightening their senses and turning their nerve endings into absolute scrambled messes.

This is what Seonghwa bestowed upon Yeosang.

Another fun part of Seonghwa’s ability made itself known here. Given the shadows were extensions of himself, this meant every sensation they gave and received was returned to his own body. So as Yeosang’s own frame began to heat up and tingle, Seonghwa’s did the same. From his neck to his ankles, his own body grew hot and sensitive. The demon felt himself grow harder as his cock responded to the sensations running wild through him. An added bonus or a curse … depending on just how thoroughly ruined Yeosang would be at the end.

One of the extra tentacles slithered up Yeosang’s leg, curling slowly around his kneecap and his thigh before it reached his cock. Yeosang had been hard long before this extra escapade and it showed, the sensations battling within forcing the tiniest dribble of pre-come through his tip. The droplet hung there, begging Seonghwa to swipe it away with his tongue, before he allowed the tentacle to coil from the base of his cock to the head in one fluid motion. The very tip wiggled its way into the slit, Yeosang’s mouth falling open with a cry. Seonghwa took advantage of that opening and allowed the tendril at his throat to slip into his mouth. Yeosang’s muffled moans were enough to spur the heart he didn’t have into beating.

“What a lucky demon I am,” Seonghwa growled softly. Using his tail to create a backrest, he leaned against it. “Such a pretty view just for me.” His eyes followed a line of nectar running down Yeosang’s navel until it dripped onto the sheets. 

The tentacles shifted their grip on his lower half then, uncoiling from his ankles. Yeosang allowed the shadows to pull his legs apart and further expose himself to Seonghwa’s hungry gaze, giving him a clear view of the angel’s cute little hole. 

Wrapping a hand around his erect length, Seonghwa’s eyes glowed brighter. His hand began to stroke along his cock, the tentacle on Yeosang’s own shaft mimicking each movement he made. A tentacle then rose from the sheets below, fluid gushing from the tip. It pressed between Yeosang’s cheeks and smeared nectar all along his crack, a needy cry vibrating through the tentacle still shoved in his mouth. Seonghwa felt a ghost of the same sensation, his own entrance feeling slick; he could reach down, however, and not find a single drop. The tendril rubbed back and forth in deliberate slowness, Yeosang’s pretty eyes welling with tears as the heat rising within him simmered just below unbearable. He whimpered and whined, both sounding vaguely like Seonghwa’s name, but the demon was too focused on the pleasure and want radiating through his own body.

With Seonghwa’s attention tightly attuned, the tentacle pushed in.

It was small at the tip, barely enough to be felt, but the nectar slathered along Yeosang’s body amplified it tenfold. Yeosang  _ sobbed, _ eyes snapping shut as pleasure exploded through him. Seonghwa’s body mirrored it. Even muted, it burned within and forced a groan out of him. Tentacles slid along his legs, Seonghwa blinking at them as they pushed his hand away and wrapped around his cock with impressive grip. The second slid between his thighs and immediately found what it was looking for, pushing against his hole with powerful insistence. It appeared his shadows had gained a mind of their own for now. So … Seonghwa let it happen.

The tentacles didn’t wrap around his body in the same way they had for Yeosang, but they did support his frame enough for him to relax against them. His relaxation allowed the one pressing at his entrance to slide inside, mirroring the position of the one currently buried in Yeosang’s body. He groaned softly, Yeosang answering back with a louder cry.

Seonghwa watched as the tentacles moved the angel closer, holding him just above his thighs. The demon lifted his hand, claws playing gently over a soft thigh. Yeosang stared down at him with glazed eyes, his pleasure echoing loud and clear through the tendrils still spread along his whole body. 

“You want to cum, hm?” Seonghwa rasped. 

_ Want, _ the tentacles echoed.

“You’re close, baby?”

_ Need it. _

“Have you been a good boy?”

_ The best. _ It was followed with a sob, muffled into the tentacle shoved down his throat.

Seonghwa smiled and lifted his hand. “Five minutes and then you can cum. Can you handle that?”

_ Good boy, _ the tentacles whispered.

That was all the affirmation Seonghwa needed.

He allowed the tentacles within both of them to slide home, a simultaneous gasp passing between them. Seonghwa gripped Yeosang’s hips, needing to feel close to him as the tentacle pulsated within. They sat there, panting and gasping until Yeosang gave the signal for more. The demon gave it to him, allowing the tentacles to begin thrusting. It began slow and gentle at first as it worked them up to it, dipping into their bodies with gentle care, before they began to speed up. Harder, faster, until Yeosang was straining against the shadows keeping him suspended.

Seonghwa lowered Yeosang until he could sit in his lap. The shadows let go of his arms, allowing the angel to slump forwards and throw them around the demon’s neck. They clung to each other as they were fucked, the tentacles around their cocks tangling together and working them close to orgasm. Seonghwa growled, deep and possessive, and bit the tentacle threading into the angel’s mouth. It hissed before dissipating and Seonghwa crashed their mouths together, kissing Yeosang like his life depended on it.

His hand slid down to join the shadows wrapped around their cocks, thumb circling Yeosang’s slit until the angel broke their kiss to moan, the sound closer to a scream. He continued until the other being’s mouth fell open, eyes screwing shut and body arching into him. Hot cum spilled over his fingers, temperature near scalding due to Yeosang’s radiant soul, but Seonghwa welcomed the heat. He continued stroking their cocks together until the angel was pushing weakly at his chest. Luckily for Yeosang, he only lasted a moment longer as the tentacle in his ass pressed against his prostate and didn’t let up. The pleasure went from bearable to white-hot in seconds, Seonghwa arching into Yeosang as he came.

The momentary lapse in focus caused the energy around them to disperse. Within a blink, the tentacles dissolved back into the shadows around them. Seonghwa sank back into the sheets as a result, pulling Yeosang with him. The angel collapsed against his chest, his whole body trembling and hot. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s back and held him, basking in the sparks of pleasure that were passing through his body.

At length, he whispered, “feeling alright?”

“Yes,” Yeosang murmured back. “That was … a lot.”

“You liked it though,” Seonghwa teased, earning him a soft giggle.

“I did. Gives me ideas for … other things.”

Seonghwa kissed his forehead, one hand sliding up to play idly with his hair. “Where’d that embarrassed angel go?”

“H-hey,” Yeosang squeaked. “I’m in afterglow. Let me enjoy it.”

“Anything for you, my dear angel,” he murmured softly, admiring the soft smile that bloomed along gentle features. They were a match made between Heaven and Hell, and they were absolutely perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ pls) for more content!
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
